desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Next
Next jest pierwszym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 25 września 2005 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Jenna Bans i Kevin Murphy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Gabrielle zarzeka się, że ojcem dziecka jest Carlos. Ten jednak nadal nie może wybaczyć zdrady swojej żonie. Sąsiedzi Betty i Matthew przetrzymują w piwnicy więźnia. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach' *Betty i Matthew wproawdzająsię w nocy na Wisteria Lane (Goodbye for Now), Edie wita ich już następnego ranka. (One Wonderful Day) *Gabrielle pyta Carlosa, kto powiedział, że jest ojcem jej przyszłego dziecka. (Goodbye For Now), w sądzie John ogłasza się kochankiem, a Carlos wariuje. (One Wonderful Day) *Tom oznajmia swojej żonie że odszedł, a następnie w domu mówi jej, że zostanie w domu, a ona wróci do pracy. (One Wonderful Day) *George zmienia leki Rexa. Rex mówi Bree w nocy, że myśli, że ma atak serca. (Goodbye for Now), Bree mówi Rexowi w szpitalnej sali, że wyjdzie z operacji, ale doktor Lee Craig mówi jej przez telefon, że mąż zmarł. (One Wonderful Day) *Susan zauważa Zana w domu Mike'a z pistoletem. Mówi jej, że pan Delfino zabrał ojca, żeby go zabić, więc teraz zabije pana Delfino. Mike wchodzi do domu w nocy. (One Wonderful Day) Mike wraca do domu po tym, jak zostawił Paula na pustkowiu. Zorientował się, że jest biologicznym ojcem Zacha. Niespodziewanie, w swoim domu spotyka właśnie Zacha, który przetrzymuje Susan jako zakładniczkę. Chłopak przekonany o tym, że Mike zabił Paula, chce teraz zastrzelić Mike'a. Susan usiłuje do tego nie dopuścić i wyrywa chłopakowi broń. Wtedy atakuje ją pies Mike'a, Bongo. Z broni pada strzał, który trafia w butelkę przechodzącej obok Idy Greenberg. Kobieta odbiera to jako znak od Boga, że pora odstawić alkohol. Tymczasem Zach ucieka. Susan składa obciążające go zeznania, ale Julie dowiaduje się, że Mike usprawiedliwia zachowanie chłopaka. Susan usiłuje wyjaśnić całą sytuację, wtedy Mike mówi jej, co Youngowie zrobili Deidrze. W tym czasie otrzymuje telefon - znaleziono zwłoki nastolatka. Susan i Mike jadą je zidentyfikować. Nie jest to jednak Zach. Wówczas do Susan dociera, że Mike jest ojcem Zacha. Uważa, że w tej sytuacji nie powinni się dalej spotykać. Lynette udaje się na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w sprawie pracy w prestiżowej agencji reklamowej. Jej potencjalna szefowa, Nina, jest zagorzałą przeciwniczką dzieci. Pech sprawia, że w tym dniu Tomowi wypada dysk i Lynette musi zabrać na kolejną rozmowę Penny. Zostawią ją pod opieką pracownika biura, Stu. Przez oszklone drzwi widzi, że kompletnie nie zwraca on uwagi na dziecko. Zabiera je więc ze sobą. Nie podoba się to Ninie, ale szef firmy, Ed, uznaje, że Lynette będzie dobrym nabytkiem dla firmy. W domu Solisów zjawia się John, który chce być z Gaby, ta jednak jest na niego wściekła, że wyjawił Carlosowi prawdę i wyrzuca go z domu. Później odwiedza Carlosa w więzieniu. Mąż się do niej nie odzywa. Żąda od niej testów na ojcostwo. Gaby załatwia sprawę po swojemu... Wszyscy są zszokowani wieścią o nagłej śmierci Rexa. Bree mówi przyjaciółkom, że musi być silna i nie okazywać emocji ze względu na teściową. Wówczas przyjeżdża matka Rexa, Phyllis Van De Kamp. Kobieta przesadnie demonstruje swoją rozpacz, przy okazji okazując swoją dezaprobatę dla Bree: najpierw przy Andrew i Danielle wyraża zdziwienie, że Rex wybrał Bree na żonę, a potem w obecności księdza mówi, że przez ostatni rok życie Rexa dzięki Bree było piekłem. Bree wścieka się i zabrania Phyllis uczestnicztwa w pogrzebie. Zmienia jednak zdanie po wstawiennictwie dzieci. W trakcie ceremonii odkrywa, że jej teściowa zamieniła Rexowi krawat - z tradycyjnego na pomarańczowy, w którym chodził do swojej ukochanej szkoły średniej. Bree jest wściekła i przez całą uroczystość nie skupia się na niczym innym. Kiedy przychodzi czas odprowadzenia ciała na cmentarz, Bree przerywa uroczystość. Chodzi po kościele i wybiera Toma - żąda od niego krawatu! Kiedy ten jej go daje, kobieta na oczach wszystkich zmienia mężowi krawat, po czym opuszcza kościół. Betty Applewhite, nowa mieszkanka Wisteria Lane, która w trakcie pogrzebu Rexa pełniła obowiązki organisty, ukrywa przed światem sekret - wraz z synem Matthew przetrzymują w swojej piwnicy człowieka... Obsada Produkcja „Next” napisali Jenna Bans i Kevin Murphy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Twórca serialu, Marc Cherry, opracowując scenariusze drugiego sezonu, stwierdził: „Chcę znaleźć nowe sposoby mówienia o sprawach związanych z codziennymi kobietami”, wyjaśniając, że serial musi koncentrować się na „małych, rzeczywistych, codziennych sprawach” aby zainteresować odbiorców.” Z powodu śmierci swojej postaci Steven Culp nie wrócił do serii na drugi sezon. Alfre Woodard i Mehcad Brooks pojawiali się jako Betty i Matthew Applewhite, matka i syn, którzy przeprowadzili się na Wisteria Lane. „Next” przedstawił tajemniczą historię sezonu. Odcinek jest pierwszym, w którym Alfre Woodard i Mehcad Brooks są stałymi bohaterami seriali po ich wprowadzeniu w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach pierwszego sezonu. Woodard grała Betty Applewhite, „głęboko religijną, apodyktyczną samotną matkę”, podczas gdy Mehcad wcielił się w rolę jej syna, Matthew. Ostatnia scena, w której Betty i Matthew przynoszą więźniowi jedzenie w piwnicy, była pierwotnie przeznaczona na finał pierwszego sezonu, ale zamiast tego została zapisana na „Next”. Podczas gdy Applewhite'owie są uważani za pierwszych głównych czarnych bohaterów serialu, Cherry stwierdził, że rolę Betty pierwotnie zaoferowano dwóm białym aktorkom filmowym, które jemu odmówiły. Przyjęcie Brian Lowry pozytywnie ocenił odcinek. Wyraził opinię, że fabuła Lynette wygląda „wyjątkowo obiecująco” i podobało mu się dodanie Joely Fishera do obsady jako „napiętego nowego szefa Lynette”. Pochwalił występ Marcii Cross, jednak Lowry skrytykował historię Gabrielle i Susan, twierdząc, że „wykazują oznaki zużycia”. Michael Slezak zauważył, że odcinek miał „szczególnie nudny początek 20 minut”, a jego ekscytujące punkty fabularne miały miejsce w drugiej połowie odcinka. Pochwalił scenę, w której Bree poprawia krawat ze zwłokami Rexa i pochwalił grę aktorską Woodward. Gael Fashingbauer Cooper komplementował historię Applewhite i uznał, iż to dziwne, że postacie takie jak Bree, Andrew i Danielle wykazywały niewielkie emocje w związku ze śmiercią Rexa. Sarah Gilbert pozytywnie oceniła odcinek, Futon Critic wybrał „Next” jako 42 najlepszy telewizyjny odcinek 2005 roku. W 2005 roku Bans i Murphy zostali nominowani do nagrody Writers Guild of America za najlepszą scenariuszową komedię epizodyczną, ale przegrali z Jenji Kohan, który napisał odcinek pilotażowy serialu Weeds. Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek został nakręcony w lipcu 2005 roku. *W tym odcinku Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp) i Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland) nie są już stałymi aktorami serialu. Wcześniejsi goście Alfre Woodard (Betty Applewhite), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) i Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer) zostali awansowani do obsady „w rolach głównych”. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Mark Moses (Paul Young) i Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer) są nieobecni w tym odcinku. *Scena, w której Betty i Matthew Applewhite sprowadzają tacę do piwnicy, pierwotnie miała być częścią finału pierwszego sezonu. Gdy Marc Cherry zdecydował, że najlepiej nie wprowadzać głównej tajemnicy drugiego sezonu w finale pierwszego sezonu, scena została odłożona na półkę, a później ponownie wprowadzona do premiery drugiego sezonu. Właśnie dlatego Betty i Matthew mają na sobie te same ubrania, które mieli na sobie podczas finału sezonu, kiedy Edie z nimi rozmawia. Scena została pierwotnie nakręcona w nocy, z Betty zamykającą żaluzje, upewniającą się, że nikt nie zagląda do środka. Scena została ponownie nakręcona w ciągu dnia, aby wyglądała, jakby wydarzyła się po pogrzebie Rexa. *Kiedy Lynette jest w biurze Eda, patrzy na koszulę na ścianie z napisem „Shaw”. „Shaw” to nazwisko reżysera tego odcinka. *Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi z piosenki o tym samym tytule. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 201. *Odcinek obejrzało 28,36 milionów ludzi. Jest to najczęściej oglądany odcinek w tym sezonie. Błędy *Kiedy Lynette rzuca brudną pieluchę, uderza w szklaną ścianę i pielucha spada obok kosza, ale gdy kamera odwraca się w stronę Niny, w tle nie ma pieluchy. *Lynette prosi Bree o pożyczenie szalika na rozmowę o pracę, a Bree się zgadza. Później Lynette jest na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej bez szalika. *Pod koniec odcinka Betty i Matthew mają dokładnie takie same ubrania, jakie mieli na sobie, gdy Edie powitała ich w finale pierwszego sezonu. Betty wspomina nawet o byciu na pogrzebie tego dnia. Galeria de:Das Leben geht weiter en:Next fr:2x01 ro:Sezonul 2/Episodul 01 Kategoria:Sezon drugi Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery sezonów